Boom Boom Click
by Doooomwithextraoooo
Summary: What happens when past you want to forget, come to hunt you down and drag you back? What if during by being dragged back you find out that you should have never left to began with? AU, rated for dark themes and major drug and gang references.


Kakashi slammed his hand to the alarm. He hated Monday's, it was the day all the teenagers in his classes where pissed the weekend was two days long, but to make matters worst it was the start of a new school year Sighing, he set up in bed and headed to the shower. After a shower, Kakashi stopped in front of the mirror on the door. It was rare that he would look himself over, making sure he was clean and shaven. Especially since the new female students would drool over him, god he didn't even know why.

Kakashi shook is head and moved to get dressed. Slowly putting out his cloths he did a shot check list. Pants, check. Boxers, check. Long sleeve shirt, check. He sighed again after picking up the shirt. He hated that he always had to wear a long sleeve shirt, but that was the burden of getting a full sleeve tattoo. After sliding on his cloths, and making sure to grab his glasses and a tie, he headed to the kitchen.

He was always late, and today wasn't going to be any different. So, with that in mind, he settled for coffee and bacon for breakfast. After a good twenty minutes he walked out the door and finally drove to the school.

Asuma was the first to great him as he walked through the doors. "Hey man.", he sounded way to happy for a Monday.

"Yo.", he simple reply to that as he tugged on the end of on of his sleeves. He hated them so very much, and he seriously hopped that he wouldn't get ratted out by a student for rolling up his sleeves this year. Then again, the tattoo was mixed and a memory of his military life, his mother and father, and also haft a gang tattoo he joined during college. For the third time that day he sighed as he walked into his classroom full of restless students.

"You're late!", whined a boy with blond hair.

Kakashi ignored him as he set his suit case down. "Show of hands, who cares about tattoos?", he said as he turned and started to unbutton the cuff and roll up his sleeve. He made a new record, all the way to school and in his classroom. After no hands came up he started tool up his sleeve and heard a few gasped. And thats when the first hand was raised.

"Sir...is that a...ummm...isn't that the symbol for the ANBU gang that runs Tokyo?", this girl had pink hair.

And once more he ignored a question. "My names is Kakashi Hatake but I swear to go if you call me Mr. Hatake I won't answer. I will also ignore you if you call me Mr. Kakashi. Just call me Kakshi and this year will go by smooth. I will come in with my sleeve rolled up, however if you are not comfortable with whatever reason for me to show this I will gladly re-cover it back up. I'm going to ask one more time today, and from here on out it'll be up to you to come to me. A show of hands of who minds tattoo's?"

Once more no hands came to the air, and he turned to start writing on the board.

"In this class we will learn about Geology as well as Biology, any questions so far?", he turned around once more and picked up papers to hand out. The same pink haired girl as before raised her hand.

" ...I mean Kakashi, my brother had something like that when he came back from Tokio, where you apart of ANBU?", she looked scared. And with that he knew his first classes would have a covered arm.

He sighed, for the forth time that day and put his papers down. "If I give you background can we not ask about it again?", he asked as the whole classes nodded, "Alright, then I'm going to start right after high school. I joined the army, served my time, went to school for teaching, almost flunked out because I did get caught up in ANBU, somehow finished my degree, left the group, and here I am now teaching you, any other questions?"

Same girl as before, "How...How did you just leave? They don't just let people leave..."

He saw that face, that was the face of someone who'd lost a loved one murder. He opened his mouth, then shut it, and then opened it again, and promptly shut his mouth again. It was true, you don't just leave ANBU without coming up missing or dead. He was lucky, but in the end he ended up being worst then the people he was running from. The memory came back of that night. They two people who were suppose to drive him to talk to the boss about leaving he shot. Both of them right between the eyes, on his old sofa as they passed, what they thought, was his finial joint. He remembered running, hiding whenever a car passed him till he bored a train. It was then that he at that sudden flash back that he realized, that one of the men who came to get him had pink hair took.

He didn't have too long to think about it, the bell rang and disrupted his thoughts as the class left. When she asked him that there was thirty minutes of class left, was he really lost in thought that bad. And then it hit him, what if someone in her family still had connections. His eyes went wide and he went out the door to find her.

-#-#

Sakura had just finished up getting her last book when a hand slammed down next to locker. It was Kakashi, and the look on his face was serious. "We need to talk, I have free period, and I've already talked to your next periods teacher. My room, now.", he spoke as he shifted his eyes back and forth. Before he took off he gave a look behind him and pretty much ran back to his classroom.

Sakura blinked and followed slowly back to the room. She took a seat closer to the desk as she watched him draw the blinds of every window in the room, and then moved to shut and lock the door. Thats when he turned to face her.

"Kakashi, are you...alright?", she noticed the scared look on his face as he stared her down.

"No, not particularly.", he had moved behind his desk and started to dig though draws, "How much do you know about ANBU?"

Thats what this was about, he hadn't just left. She knew that because of her brother, you just don't leave. You kill whoever just wants to leave, he had told her that much wen she had asked. She slowly crewed on her lip before she spoke slowly.

"My brother...he had a tattoo like yours, but the mask they gave him was different, and the swirl wasn't filled in like yours.", she started, "When I asked him he told me it'd be better if I didn't know anything. Years later it was filled in like yours, and he finally told me what little he could. It was kill or be killed."

They locked eyes and the fear glowed from both of them.

"I need to know if your brothers alive.", Kakashi was not going to take chances, "I need to know now if I have to run."

Sakura nodded, "Yes"

Kakashi slammed his hands to his desk and shock his head. He'd have to run, again, before they found him. As he stood to grab his coat, his cell phone started to ring. He took it out, and he froze. Slowly he answered it.

"hello...", he was trembling.

"Well, well Hound...it has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Just cut to the point...when and where, or should I just make it easy on you and do it myself?"

"You mistake this as a threat, if we wanted you deda you would be. You see we've been watching you for a long time. What I'm giving you is an offer, come back to the family and we'll over look your little outbursts."

"Why?"

"Simple, you were the best, ever up to the end. You did what you had to do, you need us just as much as we need you. Plus from what I've been watching you still have the itch. I can fix that, we can fix that. You're family misses you. All you have to do is take off that tie, leave that classroom, and meet me out front."

Kakashi grunted in response.

"Oh and before I go, It'd be a shame if let's say, a drive by happened as you were teaching class, or god forbid a bomb...do I make myself clear?"

At this kakashi slowly raised his hand to his tie and whispered, "Yes."

The cloth fell from his neck, as a pool at his feet as he slowly walked toward out of the class room. Sakura watch in Horror as he stopped at the door, his hand hovering over the handle. She took not of the fear written on his face as he slowly turned the handle, and stepped out the door, out of the school, and into a black car. Tears formed in her eyes just as the car pulled away as she realized he had just saved an entire school, for his own life.

-#-#-

"Good of you to join us Hound.", the man smiled as he handed Kakashi a glock 9mm hand gun.

TBC


End file.
